1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with an airflow guiding duct for heat dissipating modules therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipating module is generally mounted on a motherboard of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in the electronic device. With the development of the computer industry, heat generated by the electronic components becomes greater due to faster speeds of the computers or servers. The conventional heat dissipating module cannot satisfy the requirements of current computer or server systems by itself so an airflow guiding duct is usually mounted above the heat dissipating module on the motherboard, for guiding airflow, increasing effectiveness heat dissipation. Conventionally, the airflow guiding duct is mounted in the electronic device via screws or bolts. This method involves many fasteners and adds to cost of labor in manufacturing.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with airflow guiding duct having a simpler structure and easy to be assembled.